Bolt the Cat
"Don't call me lazy or selfish, I fought for my home, my father and I'll fight for you too!" ''-Bolt the Cat'' Inazuma Boruto ''(稲妻ボルト), better known as' Bolt the Cat''' (猫のボルト Boruto za Kyatto) is a Fan Based Character made by Koneko-Neko5 @Deviantart. Basic Info *'Full Name: '''Inazuma Boruto *'Other Names: Bolt, Koneko-neko, Lightning Girl *'Species: '''Cat *'Sexuality: 'Straight *'Martiual Status: 'Taken (by Blade the Cat) *'Age: '14 *'Gender: Female *'Height: '''3'2" *'Weight: 59 lbs. *'Birthplace: '''Nihon Machi *'Alignment: 'Good *'Favorite Food: 'Pancakes, Lobster *'Favorite Drink: 'Orange Juice, Jasmine Tea *'Likes: 'Blade, Luna, her friends, her family, pancakes, storms, being free, being able to fight, her powers, snowboarding *'Dislikes: Eggman, Robians, Moebians, not being able to help, having no pancakes, having no ability, losing her friends and family, not being able to snowboard, order *'Ability Type: '''Speed *'Weapon of Choice: Electricity/Lightning Appearance *'''Eye Color: Left Eye Yellow, Right eye Blue *'Fur Color: '''Light Green with two black stripes on tail *'Hair Color:' Dark Green with black stripes on bangs *'Attire:' Black and Purple sleevless dress, purple hair band, Glowing purple and black gloves, purple and black slightly glowing boots Background Story Back when Bolt was only about 6 years old, She lived in a village called Nihon Machi. She had a best friend, Mai the Sheep and she had a crush on a boy named Chikyū the Hound. They lived a wonderful life in little Nihon Machi. But then the attack happened. Mai, Chikyū, and Bolt were playing around in the community gardens, that`s when Doctor Ivo Robotnik (Eggman) raided the little village. Villagers ran everywhere, screaming and panicking. Bolt`s father, Chaji Boruto, Fought against Eggman with some other Fathers and Mothers. But just Eggman shot Bolt`s father with a lazer. He fell to the ground, Wide open eyes filled with fear. Bolt watched from a distance what Eggman had done to her father, so she tried to go in and attack Eggman herself. One of the other soldiers told her not too, unless she wanted to die too. But Eggman had another terrible device. He brought a gun that shoots arrows that stun you with him. Bolt and Mai stared in horror. Eggman aimed the gun at Mai and Bolt. He fired but only Bolt got out of the way just in time. Mai was now stunned. Bolt stared at horror and distress at her friend. As Eggman loaded her on the ship to be turned into a robot back at his headquarters, Bolt ran inside to her house where her mother and her little sister, Shinseina, was hiding. As Bolt told her all the dreaded news, she started to cry. Bolt hid under her bed so she wouldn`t have to see what horrible stuff was happening now. After 2 hours, the fight was over. Bolt scaredly went outside to see what happened. There were only some villagers left. Bolt was the only child that survived along with her little sister. Bolt started to cry has she realized ALL of her friends were taken, including Chikyū. She collapsed on the ground and started sobbing into her hands. On that day, she vowed to rescue her friends and kill Eggman once and for all. 8 years pased since the attack. Bolt is now 14, which is the present, The village has grown strong and,the villagers still grieve for their lost loved ones. They now have an unbreakable hatred for Eggman now, Especally Bolt. They`re not aloud to go outside the village anymore, they have strict guards now. So now Bolt longs to go outside. But then she meets Luna, a 16 year old Cat. They go past the guards and start their adventure as new friends, and longing to kill Eggman. Abilities She has the ability to conduct electricity using her hands, tail, or hair. Her hair usually conducts lightning when her emotions take over her, like when she is telling her backstory to someone else. She uses electricity for self defense. Bolt is a speed type, but isn`t as fast as Sonic or Shadow the Hedgehog, the fastest things alive. She still runs pretty fast though, well, faster than Amy Roseanyway. She can run about the same speed as Knuckles the Echidna. If not, then she can run a little faster. Bolt can not go into super, hyper, or a special form like Burning Blaze. She can though conduct a lot of lightning and electricity at a time, ut she has to charge up a lot of energy first which makes it powerful. Weaknesses Bolt has good self defense but isn`t good at deflecting things (like bullets). Whenever her friends are in trouble, she often spends too much time attacking so then her defense isn`t very good. Bolt often doesn`t trust people much, which leads to trouble sometime. She`s not very smart in machinery like Tails, so she often goofs up so the machine ends up worjing bad so she gets paranoid until she fixes up, so that`s when she`s not very good at attacking or self defense. Unlike other cats, Bolt does not mind dogs or water. She doesn`t swim much because she`s afraid the water mixed with her electricity powers might electrocute other swimmers. Personality Bolt is enrgetic, but not like bubbly or hyper. She`s more of a tomboy, she loves to fight, and is not very interested in clothing, except for her protection and what helps her powers. Bolt is known to be quiet, but can also talk a lot at times. Her emoitons trigger easily, especially when thinking of Eggman or her backstory. She`s shy around strangers, so they think she`s mysterious, which she`s kind of not when you get to know her.When Bolt gets in an argument, she always fights for what she believes, unless she finds out what she believes is evil, then she`ll abandon it. Bolt`s also very friendly around friends, ut not so much around new people and strangers. She also helps take care of infants when she needs too, she doesn`t really mind, because usually they pay her. Bolt is also very smart, but is known for a speed type. She`s interested in machines and such, but not as much as Tails or Eggman. Tails and Bolt help inform Flare the Firefox about machinery. Bolt also loves to snowboard, it`s her favorite sport and it passes most of her time in Nihon Machi. Interactions with Other Characters Luna the Cat After being stuck in Nihon Machi for s uch a long time, Bolt met a friend, a visitor to the town. Her name was Luna the Cat. She was 16 years old when Bolt and Luna first met. They became quick friends, even though their age difference is by 2 years. They give eachother advice, yet they fight a lot over the silliest things. Bolt and Luna are very close, they give advice to eachother, they tell eachother secrets, everything. They still argue and tease eachother, no matter how close they are. They know they`ll be best friends forever, so they don`t even have to try. They started their adventure together after Bolt left Nihon Machi. Their friendship was so strong, they made a team together, Team Thunderwind. Luna was the Power type. Bolt`s electricity and Luna`s water helped defeat many enemies together. With their powers combined, they were really powerful Blade the Cat Bolt first met Blade when Luma and Bolt were at the Sonic team headquarters. Bolt went into the forest to find some food. She heard a rustling so she went and hid behind a bush. As the rustling (Blade) came closer, the more she hid. When she could see Blade, she peeked at him. His c lothes were torn up and his right eye was clawed, so he couldn`t open it. Bolt came out from behind the bush and said hi. The two spoke for a while, and they made a liking for eachother. Bolt and Blade are great friends, but she does not have such as strong bond with him like her and Luna. The two like eachother, but none of the knows the other likes them. At so me point, Blade blurts out he likes her when they`re alone in the forest. Bolt hugs him and says she likes him too. Blade does not join Team Thunderwind. Blade fights with swords, that`s how he chose his nickname. His real name is Anthony Crimson. He goes off to fight a lot of battles in the "Eggman war" Selina the Coyote Selina th e Coyote is another close friend Bolt and Luna meet. Selina becomes a good friend with them quickly, for she is trustworthy, nice, and helpful. She travels along with Bolt and Luna on their adventure around Mobius, Selina and Bolt are awfully close but again not as close as Bolt and Luna. They tell each other stuff a lot, too. Selina is 15 years old, 1 year older than Bolt. But their age difference does not change anything in their friendship. selina later joins Team Thunderwind as the flight type. Selina is part vampire and is pyschic. She`s also emo, but to Bolt and luna, it doesn`t matter. Blaze the Cat Blaze has always been Bolt`s friend since they met. Blaze at first wasn`t sure if Bolt was an enemie or not, but she proved herself as a friend. Even though they don`t see eachother much, they are still great friends. Blaze actually introduced Bolt to Silver. Bolt would have joined with Blaze`s team, but Bolt already had a team of her own. That shows how close Bolt and Blaze are. ecause they don`t see eachother often, they send mail to eachother talking and telling eachother what has happened lately with them. Silver the Hedgehog Silver is another one of Bolt`s good friends. Blaze introduced Silver to Bolt. Silver is not as close to Bolt as Blaze or Luna. Silver had a little crush on Bolt but gets over it later as he gets older because he likes Blaze more. Silver`s the one who invited Bolt to be on their team with them, (she said no because she has Team Thunderwind) and also invited Bolt to come with them to visit the future to show her how it would look like. Bolt said no, she really wanted to come of course, but she didn`t want to mess up time. otherwise Bolt and Silver both have a great friendship with eachother. Doctor Ivo Robotnik (Eggman) Bolt has a deep hatred for Eggman for killing her father and stunning all of her friends and most of the village to roboticize them. Bolt and Luna go off on a journey to kill Eggman. Eggman thinks of Bolt a 'Stupid girl who shouldn`t be wasting her time trying to kill him'. Apparently to Bolt Eggman thinks he`s the smartest and the best thing on Mobius, which he`s really not and everybody knows it, except for Eggman. Sonic the Hedgehog Bolt often finds Sonic peppy and annoying. But she respects him for his leadership. Even though Sonic dislikes Eggman, he doesn`t think of him as a murderer, he just thinks of him as a simple enemy, which annoys Bolt even more. They don`t understand their differences and get into fights often with eachother. She is also more merciless than Sonic, which leads to many conflicts. Amy Rose Bolt often finds Amy a little annoying and hyper. The two often get into fights about Sonic; Why Amy likes him and why Bolt doesn`t like him. Amy tries to take her to the spa, salon, and mall to get her more girly. Bolt likes to relax in the spa, but it doesn`t help her become girlier. Although Bolt respects how Amy seems to never grow up. Bolt is more of a friend around Amy than Sonic. Shadow the Hedgehog Bolt is one of the only ones on the Sonic Crew who can trust Shadow. They understand eachother`s losses of loved ones. They get along with their close personalities, but not when it comes to battle. Even though she is a good friend with Shadow and can trust him, she knows when she turn against him and fight him. Relatives *Chaji Boruto (Father) † *Hikari Boruto (Mother) *Shinseina Boruto (Sister, Mercy the Cat) Chaji Boruto '"Bolt, Don`t cry, Don`t forget me, Avenge me. Tell Eggman, don`t hurt the ones you love, or you will seek revenge, and you will get it."' ''—Chaji Boruto to Bolt before his passing Chaji Boruto was Bolt`s father, a smart, kind, and brave man who fought for little Nihon Machi. He died while defending the village, Eggman shot him with a lazer. In his last words he tells Bolt that she`ll seek revenge on Eggman, and she`ll get it. Having Electricity powers too, he taught Bolt everything she knows. Bolt tells her father in heaven a lot that she will avenge him. bolt loved Chaji the most out of her family, so she was the most sad on his passing. Hikari Boruto "Your father`s up there, living a good life. He watches over you now Bolt, he watches over all of us." —Hikari Boruto said to Bolt Hikari Boruto was Bolt`s mother, a kind, beautiful woman who cares about her family deeply. She teaches Bolt`s sister, Shinseina, darkness and holy powers. Hikari is the head of the apothecary in Nihon Machi. She cares for the sick and injured, and she tried to save her husband, Chaji Boruto, after he got shot with the lazer by Eggman, but she couldn`t, so Chaji died that day. Hikari was immensly sad, but not as much as Bolt. After Chaji died, Hikari protected and cared for her family more than ever. Shinseina Boruto (Mercy the Cat) "Bolt, don`t go! I don`t want you to end up like Father!" —''Shinseina Boruto said to Bolt'' Shinseina Boruto was Bolt`s sister, a fun-loving, kind girl who cares for everyone in Nihon Machi. Shinseina and Bolt were very close sisters, they gave eachother their nicknames, Bolt and Mercy. Mercy worked alongside her mother in the apothecary, helping the wounded. She too cried a lot when her father, Chaji Boruto, died. Mercy is closer to her mother since Hikari Boruto taught her everything she knows about her darkness and holy powers. She`s very protective of Bolt, she doesn`t want her to die like Chaji Boruto. Team Thunderwind Team Thunderwind is the team Bolt, Luna, and Selina form. They are all great friends with eachother, so they teamed up together to form Team Thunderwind. Team Thunderwind`s main goal at the moment is to kill Eggman. Members *Bolt the Cat (Speed Member) *Luna the Cat (Power Member) *Selina the Coyote (Flight Member) Theme Song(s) La Di Da -Nightcore Trivia *Bolt`s name, Inazuma Boruto, means Lightning Bolt *Bolt loves the spa, but doesn`t like girly stuff like clothes or makeup *Bolt has a pet turtle named Kame, which is Turtle in Japanese *Bolt always has in her pocket a note her father gave her when she was little that has training tips on it, along with a "I love you" at the bottom *Bolt has Thanatophobia, because of her fear of losing more family Gallery Id.png|Bolt and Ocean the Fox|link=http://tri-jean.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d55zpv6 At bolt and blizzard by dollerindisguise-d53pmmv.png|Bolt and Blizzard the Cat|link=http://dollerindisguise.deviantart.com/gallery/32781247#/d53pmmv Collab luna and bolt by blazefiremoon-d56myck.png|Bolt and Luna|link=http://koneko-neko5.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d57ddxy Bolt the cat re design by abbu1-d56442z.png|link=http://abbu1.deviantart.com/#/d56442z Team.png|Team Thunderwind|link=http://koneko-neko5.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d57pees About to kiss Base by Doctor Ninja Potter.png|Bolade|link=http://koneko-neko5.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d55dg8g